The One & Only One For Me
by ReiMin09
Summary: What would have happened it Alanna had choosen Prince Jonathan over George? Would Alanna still been able to fulfill her destiny? Find it all out here! Chapter 6 is up. Please R
1. The Answer

Hey all this is my first Tamora Pierce fan fiction so be nice please. i loved reading Tamora Pierce's stories and was over joyed to find out that they had a place for her on Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but do own the plot so i hope you all like it.

* * *

Alanna looked at the man she was in love with, who was laying on the makeshift bed in her Bazhir tent. She lay awake thinking of what she should say to him in the morning. He had asked her to marry him once again that night. She had not been a knight for one year yet. She had spent all her time earning her shield just to give it up to become Jon's wife and one day Queen of Tortall. Would Jon let her adventure through Tortall as she had dreamed of doing ever since she took the road to the palace? She promised herself that once she got her shield she would be all over the country. But this was Jonathan of Conte, the man she had loved ever since she had saved him from the Sweating Fever. He was the one that had taken her to the Black City and nearly got her killed there. But together they saved it. And he was the one that found out she was a girl but still asked her to be his squire any way.

But it wasn't that simple. There was also George, her other love, that knew she was a girl even before Jon and never betrayed her secret. She would never be able to choose between the two of them. Jon had made love to her on many occasions. But George had waited and respected her. She could not have them both. She would have to choose one or the other, there was no more too it. But which one to choose? She had asked herself this many times. But right now she needed to clear her head and think about it. She quietly got up and headed out the flap of the tent. She walked to the stables and went to Moonlight. George had practically given her that horse. She saddled the horse and headed out to the open sand dunes.

It was a calm and cool out that night. There was even a slight breeze. Alanna felt at peace.

She rode in silence with nothing to hear except the hoof beats of Moonlight walking in the sand. But what was that was it another set of hoof beats? Alanna told herself that she was just imagining it. That it was really nothing. But then she heard them distinctly. There was someone fallowing her. _Or trying to catch up to you_ a small voice sounded in her head. She kicked herself mentally for not bringing Faithful along. Why hadn't she brought him along, he always helped when it came to other people at night.

The hoof beats had gotten quicker. Should she out run this person? Who ever it was they probably meant her harm. She quickly unsheathed the crystal sword at her belt and turned Moonlight around to face her opponent.

Soon Alanna could see a horse drawing near to her but there was no one on the horse. She slipped the crystal sword back into its sheath and trotted Moonlight to the other horse.

The horse was Jon's stallion Darkness. There was something not right about this. Why would Darkness be here without Jon? Suddenly someone was yanking Alanna from her saddle. The person had gotten her down and was promptly sitting on top of her.

Alanna groaned at the weight being pressed upon her chest. She hooked her leg through her attackers and brought the person thudding to the ground next to her. Laughter floated through the air. It was Jon's laugh Alanna could recognize it anywhere.

"You know if you want to wrestle my Lioness I'm all for it," Jon laughed again.

"Shut up Jon it isn't nice to scare a Lioness while she hunts for she might attack you," Alanna scolded.

"Your furry friend woke me saying in his odd way that you needed me," Jon said through more burst of laughter. "And I don't like my Lioness hunting by herself," he pouted.

Alanna picked herself up and dusted herself off the best she could. She had wanted to be alone. "Stupid Faithful, I'll kill him." Alanna grumbled.

"No my sweet I will not let you." Jon's sapphire eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Alanna could see the prince clearly in the nighttime light. He looked ruggedly handsome. Why had she ever doubted herself about him? Jonathan with his coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was so perfect. He was the one for Alanna and she new it.

The prince sat up from where he was laying in the sand. "Alanna," he said gently, "Have you given any thought to my proposal?"

Alanna smiled at her prince, "Yes my liege. I have," she looked at him.

"Well do you have an answer yet, because if you don't I'll give you more time," he said in one breath.

Alanna blushed yes he was the one for her. "Jon I have one question to ask before I give you my answer. Will I be able to stay a knight and get to fight and go on adventures after or if I marry you?" she asked slowly.

Jonathan pondered this for a moment would he want his soon to be queen roaming the land and going on adventures? That was one thing he was going to have to think about. Did he really want that? "Will you answer be the same no mater what mine is?" he asked slyly.

"Jonathan I worked so hard for my shield that I don't just want to give it up not even a year after I won it," Alanna complained.

"Then we will have the wedding after midwinter; you will have had your sheild for a year then," Jon smiled.

"Jonathan you know what I meant," Alanna said exasperated.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Jon sighed. If he really wanted her he was going to have to give a little, for all the gods knew that she wouldn't. "Once we have settled down and you have conceived my heir then you can go on with your adventuring. I'll even give you border duty at times if you want."

Alanna smiled at Jon's joke. "Do you really mean that Jon?" Alanna looked at the Price who was still sitting in the sand, he nodded. "Then Jonathan of Conte, heir to the throne of Tortall I accept your proposal."

Jon jumped up from the ground and embraced Alanna. His lips brushed hers for a brief moment. Then he picked her up where her feet could not touch the sand any longer and kissed her passionately. He twirled her around as he kissed her.

* * *

Hey okay now there is this button at the bottum of the page and it says GO on it push it then type what you thought of the story. you can flame me or say that you loved it i don't care just give me some kind of input of weather i should keep going or not. Thanks. Quin 

Push the blue Button that says GO!


	2. Telling The Tribe

Here is the not so long awaited for second chapter. I loved writing it and hope you all like to read it. I hope you like this second chapter as much as the first.

* * *

Alanna couldn't even remember making it back to the Bazhir tents let alone getting back in bed and falling asleep with her fiancé. 

"Wake up my sweet Lioness." Jon's voice floated into Alanna's dreams. She smiled in spite of herself, what would she do without Jon?

Alanna opened her eyes and immediately took in her surroundings. Jon was sitting right beside her with a twinkle in his sapphire orbs, a smile on his lips, and Faithful in his lap. "Morning Jonathan," she smiled at him.

Jon leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before dumping Faithful on the ground and picking up Alanna. _I love it when he picks me up. Being held in his muscular arms, I could stay like this forever._ Alanna thought to herself. Jon planted Alanna's feet on the ground and gave her another more passionate kiss.

Alanna took Jon's hand and pulled him out of her tent. "Alanna where are you going?" Jon asked as Alanna looked around wildly.

"Well I'm looking for Halef Seif I want to tell them all the news." Alanna replied still looking around.

A woman standing near by yelled out, "Woman who Rides like a Man, Halef Seif if out riding with the other men. He won't be back till tonight's campfire."

"What about Ali Mukhtab?" Alanna asked the woman.

"The Voice is with the other's" she replied.

"Thank you," Alanna bowed to the old woman and trudged back to her tent. "I guess it will have to wait till the campfire tonight then." Alanna said half-heartedly.

"I am sorry my sweet Lioness that you could not tell all as soon as pausible," Jon smiled and kissed Alanna.

"Jon don't tease me!" Alanna pouted. "Aren't you supposed to be having you lessons to become The Voice of the Tribes today?" she asked.

"No Ali Mukhtab gave me the day off. He said that there was just something going on that he didn't want to interrupt. I guess that means he already knows our little secret my lamb," Jon replied.

"You know Jon that I can't even think of leaving until I put Kara and Kourrem through their Rite of Shaman. Once that is over then and only then could I leave." Alanna said.

"I know but I can't leave here until I become The Voice of the Tribes," Jon laughed.

"I am aware of that oh wonderful Voice," Alanna teased. She sat down on a pillow pulling Jon down with her.

"So were are your two apprentices anyway?" Jon asked. "They aren't here and I want to be able to leave soon after they have their Rite if I'm already the Voice by then."

"Jon the Rite is on the full moon a week away," Alanna laughed. "You still have about a month worth of studying."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked.

She glared at him, "Positive. One week at the full moon I will issue the Rite to my apprentices and if they pass I will be out of a job," Alanna joked.

"You know Alanna that we could have the wedding here among our people," Jon suggested.

"Jon you know your parents wouldn't like that. I don't want to be throne out of the family I want to be welcomed with open arms. Not that it is going to happen, since what I did to Roger." Alanna punched Jon playfully in the arm. Jon fell on his side by choice and pulled Alanna down with him. They both started laughing and rolling around like small children.

"Did I interrupt something important?" a familiar voice floated in from the front of the tent.

"Myles!" Alanna said excitedly. She jumped up and ran to her foster father. "We have something to tell you," Alanna smiled from ear to ear at the chance to tell someone that her and Jon were getting married.

"Well what is it?" Myles asked impatiently. Jon got up off the floor and walked over to join them.

"Well Myles Jon has asked me to marry him, and I said," she squealed with excitement, "I said yes."

Myles smiled, "Jonathan you are supposed to ask the father for his daughter's hand. Surely as Prince you know this." Alanna frowned. "I am just kidding," Myles continued after a moment. Everyone started to laugh. "I'm glad for the both of you," Myles hugged Alanna and shook Jon's hand. "Congratulations."

Alanna smiled she had always valued Myles's opinion and he had given his blessing. Alanna snuggled up next to Jon's chest and pulled his arm around her. "So Myles what did you come to talk to us about?" she asked.

"Halef Seif and Ali Mukhtab and all the rest are back and are wanting to see you." Myles replied.

"Well we can't keep them waiting now can we?" Jon asked he unfolded his arms from around Alanna and pulled her out of the tent.

All the men were gathered around the middle of the tents where the campfire was held every night. The sun was beginning to set.

Halef Seif was the first to see the Tortallans walking over toward the rest of the men. "Hello Alanna and Jon. Myles thank you for bringing them to us," he called out. All the men turned to face the three.

"What is going on?" Alanna asked. There was defiantly something going on and Alanna could tell.

The men parted. There sat no other than George himself. "Do you recognize this man Alanna? He says he knows you," Ali Mukhtab asked.

"Never seen him in my life," Alanna smiled.

George looked shocked, "Don't lie to the men lass, tell them the truth and make them let go of me."

"Oh alright I give up. I know him Ali Mukhtab, Halef Seif, and the Bloody Hawk this is George Cooper." Alanna smiled at the rouge. Then she frowned now she was going to have to break George's heart by telling him she choose Jon.

The men let George get up. He walked over to Alanna and lifted her chin so he could look into her purple eyes. "What is the matter my love?" he asked.

"Hello George," Jon smiled at his friend and offered a hand. George took it lightly but was still frowning at Alanna. "How goes it?"

"Well it was going great until your people ambushed me. There aren't many places to hide in the desert." George laughed.

"We are sorry Master Cooper," Halef Seif apologized. "Not many people travel here by themselves." He smiled.

Alanna shifted, "George, Myles, Halef Seif, Ali Mukhtab, the tribe, if you would excuse me I will be right back," Alanna said. "Jonathan may I have a word with you?"

"Oh Jon what did you do to make my Lioness mad?" George joked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jon shrugged and fallowed Alanna to her tent. "What is it my bride to be?"

"I can't do this Jon. I can't announce it to our tribe with George here. It would break his roughish heart," Alanna said quietly.

"What would break my roughish heart?" George asked from behind Jon.

"George you scared me. You know it is not polite to ease drop," Alanna scolded the older man.

"Thank you mother, "George said sarcastically. "I have right to know what you two are saying about me."

Alanna looked at Jonathan in despair. Jon smiled, "George I have something to tell you," Jon began, "I have proposed to someone and she has said yes."

George smiled broadly. "Well that is great Jon who is the lucky lass?" he asked. There was a moment's pause before George spoke again, this time he was frowning, "It is Alanna isn't it?" he asked gloomily.

Jon looked at Alanna who nodded, Jon smiled at her then said, "Yes George it is Alanna."

George pretended to perk up, "Well I'm happy for you both, and I don't care what anyone says you two better invite me to your wedding, or I'll crash it," George tried to make a joke. "I am really glad it was you instead of someone else," George was trying to smile.

"It's okay George I won't forget you or stop seeing you from time to time," Alanna said.

"And George we would be offended if you didn't come to our wedding besides you were the first one on the invitation's list." Jon smiled at George.

"Right. Well I am truly happy for you both," George smiled. Alanna could tell that he was just trying to stay strong for her.

"Well I think the campfire is about to start," Jon added trying to lighten the mood. "We mustn't be late or else." They all laughed. Alanna would miss George.

They headed for the campfire, which everyone was already around. Kara and Kourrem were sitting in their normal places waiting for Alanna and Jon as well as George.

"Now we can eat since our Shaman is here as well as the Voice in training and their roughish friend." Halef Seif joked. Everyone laughed including the three new comers who immediately took their seats and the feast began.

Once everyone had had their fill and all had begun talking, Jon whispered something in Halef Seif's ear. "Quiet all Jonathan had an announcement to make."

Jon stood up and started, "Thank you Halef Seif. My announcement isn't just mine but Alanna's as well." Jon pulled a startled Alanna to her feet. "I have asked for your Alanna's hand in marriage. And she said…"

"And I said yes," Alanna interrupted. The men started whopping and hollering and everyone applauded.

Halef Seif smiled. "I'm glad for both of you. Congratulations."

"Are you going to have your wedding here with us?" one of the women shouted out.

Alanna smiled, "I am sorry my tribe but no. We could not have the wedding here, though I would have liked it to be."

"Being the Prince means I am obligated to have my wedding in Corus. My mother had wanted to plan my wedding my whole life." Jonathan said. "But the Bloody Hawk and all the other tribes are welcome to come."

"That would be wonderful." Halef Seif said. "When is it?"

"Well we want to fulfill our duty to the tribe before we have it so it will be some time after Jonathan becomes The Voice." Alanna announced.

"Right. Well let us celebrate this joyous engagement with dancing and music," Halef Seif clapped and so the celebration began.

* * *

Okay so that was the next chapter. 

**Prince Jonathan's Lover: **I'm glad you like it.

**lo.: **I promise that I won't gett all into planning the wedding i was just going to have the 4th chapter the wedding but not really type out the planning behind it.

**Alanna22039:** Thank you for all your praise on this story I'm glad you like it.

And last but not least **kat:** I'm glad you like it too and i plan on writing more.

All you have to do now is press the Blue Button that says GO on it and type in what you thought about this chapter. so go on and press the blue button you know you want to.


	3. The Rite of Shaman and the Voice

This is the next chapter! well it may seem familar to all who read because it is from the books. I desided that Tamora Pierce did a great job on this in the books and i tried to make mine as good but it didn't come out the way i wanted it so this is from her book TheWoman Who Rides Like a Man which is the third one in the quartet. and instead of making all go look it up i was nice and typed it all up. well most of it at least. there are parts that are in the book that are missing so if you want to read it all get the book and read it. so here is the Rite of Shaman and the Rite of the Voice.

* * *

The day before the moon was full, Alanna roused Kara and Kourrem before dawn. She road with them as their sole escort to the nearest oasis. After saying prayers over them, she sent the girls into the chilly water for the ritual cleansing. They were silent throughout. Neither of them was permitted to speak until the night's ritual was over. Neither could do magic, or perform any tasks apart from dressing. Silently they returned to the camp and to Alanna's tent, where they knelt before the alter. Two pairs of eyes fixed on the lamp that burned there; within moments they were in a light trance. They would remain like this for hours, thinking about the life they were about to begin. 

That night the light of the full moon turned the desert sands an eerie white: _A fit setting for a initiation, I suppose,_ Alanna thought as Umar Komm read the list of gods given honor by the Bazhir. The girls knelt in the sand, encircled by witch-fires that glowed Alanna's violet and Umar Komm's blue-green. Both apprentices looked tired but serene, and Alanna felt proud of them. _They'll be good for the tribe, _she realized, _even if they do want to keep their face veils._

Umar Komm finished the names of the gods and nodded to Alanna. She stretched out her hands to the girls, conscious that everyone was watching. The circle of fire lay solidly between Alanna and her apprentices. "If you are pure in heart and strong of will, come forth!" she summoned, using the words Umar Komm and the other shamans has taught her that very day.

Kara stood. For a moment she faltered, seeing the magical flames rear higher than her head. Then her mouth firmed, and she walked through the ring. Kourrem fallowed without hesitation. Alanna and Umar threw up walls of light, and Alanna summoned the apprentices again: "If you will do as the gods require you, come forth!"

The girls walked through the light together. Kara slowed, nearly stopping, for a moment, but both emerged. Alanna and Umar Komm created a deep trench in the ground before them. For the third time, Alanna summoned: "If you will do your duty by your people and your tribe, come forth!"

This task was the hardest, because it required the most determination. Few sorcerers lifted themselves from the ground; it cost too much strength to go a very short distance. Alanna doubted that she could do it, drained as she was by keeping Ali Mukhtab alive.

Kourrem hesitated, fighting to strengthen her resolve. She was forbidden to use thread, or to move rocks to fill the trench. She had to fly over it.

Kara stepped forward, her lower lip gripped between her teeth. Very slowly she floated across. She was nearly on the other side when Kourrem flew to catch up. Both of them collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. They stirred only when Umar Komm lifted Kourrem as Alanna lifted Kara.

"You are shamans of the Bazhir," Alanna told her apprentices.

"Welcome to our Brotherhood." Umar Komm smiled.

**

* * *

**

Okay in the book there is a lot of preporation for the Rite well it would be too long to type all of that up so here is the actual Rite of the Voice part.

* * *

Jonathan and Ali Mukhtab stood at the summit of the hill with a fire between them, its flames reaching waist-high. Somehow the Voice stood alone–there was no one to catch him if he fell. Alanna waited with the other visiting shamans some distance away: they were not permitted near until the ceremony was over: they were forbidden to use their magic. 

Faithful stood on his hind feet, bracing his front paws on Alanna's thigh. Not taking her eyes off the scene before her, she picked him up, trying not to grip him too tightly. She was trembling with fear, because she had no control over what would happen.

Ali Mukhtab raised his hands, his voice suddenly strong as he chanted. The language was ancient, left from the time when the Bazhir lived in stone buildings on the other side of the Inland Sea; Alanna couldn't understand the words. She could however, feel the power that begun to fill the air: a dark, boiling force that drew answering chords from the crystal sword at her waist. She touched the hilt absently, mentally commanding it to quiet. The sound from the blade lessened, although she could feel it quivering.

Ali Mukhtab end the chant as suddenly-strong winds flicked burnooses across their owner's faces, raising little dust devils from the ground.

"Jonathan of Conte." Mukhtab's voice was soft, yet it rolled and echoed through the air. "You come, a northern stranger, seeking to be one with the Bazhir. For what reason should we permit you, son of the Tortallan king, to enter this most holy circle of our people?"

From the look on Jonathan's face, Alanna knew this wasn't part of the ritual. The Prince had to answer honestly, while the Bloody Hawk and the visitors from the other tribes listened.

_Let it be the right answer,_ Alanna pleaded the Great Goddess silently.

A sudden burst of light turned the entire scene a blue-white color, dazzling them all. From the circle of light that blotted their vision, the listeners heard Jonathan's voice. "Because I know and honor your history, and I know and honor your laws. Because I never wish to see the Bazhir hunted and slain by our warriors, even as I never wish to see our warriors hunted and slain by the Bazhir." A soft chuckle swept through the watchers farther down the hills from the shamans, and Alanna felt a small knot tension loosen inside her. Her eyes were beginning to clear, revealing at least the outlines of the two men above her. Jonathan continued, "Because only together will your people and mine become great. Because..." his voice grew very quiet. "Because I want to know the _why_ of men and women."

There was a silence; Alanna was sure the thudding of her heart was audible to everyone. Then Ali Mukhtab raised his hands once more, his belt dagger glinting in his left fist.

"As the gods will, so mote it be!" he cried. A thunderclap made the ground rock beneath them as the Voice of the Tribes laid open a long gash in his right forearm. It was far longer than the ones Alanna had received when she became a Bazhir and when Myles adopted her. _Merciful Mother!_ Alanna thought in horror. _He can't lose so much blood!_

Jonathan was opening a similar wound in his own right arm, paralleling the one he'd received on initiation into the Bazhir. Faithful jumped from Alanna's hold and raced up the hill to the two men. Alanna started to call him back, but Kara clapped a hand over her mouth, and Kourrem shook her head warningly. Alanna gritted her teeth, willing herself to stay where she was as Kara removed her hand. If either man saw the cat sitting now beside Mukhtab, he gave no sign of it. Their eyes were locked on each other's faces as the Voice stretched his bleeding arm across the fire to the Prince. Jon reached out and clasped the offered arm, both men drawing perilously close to the flames. The fire hissed as their combined blood dropped onto the hot coals.

"Two as One." Ali Mukhtab's voice was a broken rasp that rang in Alanna's ears. The power in the air climbed; Kara and Kourrem clung shivering to each other. Umar Komm reached over and gripped Alanna's shoulder. She covered the old shaman's hand with hers, grateful for the contact.

"Two as One." Jonathan sounded soft and halting, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Two as One, and Many." Ali Mukhtab's voice held a whining note that made hair on the back of Alanna's neck stand straight up.

"Two as One, and Many." Jonathan shivered uncontrollably. The fire suddenly roared higher than both men's heads, engulfing them in flames that were rapidly turning an eye-hurting white. Their burnooses began to smolder. As if he sensed her urge to run to them, Umar Komm tightened his grip on Alanna. He had warned her before the ceremony that she must not speak or interfere, no matter what happened. The gods would protect Jonathan and Ali Mukhtab, if they were meant to succeed.

"One-as-Many!" Ali Mukhtab forced the cry out as the blue-white flames caused many watchers to look away. The words thundered with magic, making Alanna's bones hurt and the crystal sword shiver.

"One!" Jonathan's voice was thick with pain, but he forced the words out, "As-Many!"

There was a crash of sound that left them deafened. For a moment Alanna thought she heard thousands of voices cry out in exaltation. Suddenly the fire went out; the darkness was split by Jonathan's scream. Alanna heard one-or both-of them fall. Umar Komm held her now with both hands, and a tiny part of her was surprised at the old man's strength.

At last everything was silent. The winds stopped and were replaced by a desert breeze. Umar Komm relaxed his grip on Alanna as the felling of power oozed from the air.

"Now we shall see," he announced, bending to pick up the staff that he had dropped in order to hold her.

"Come," he ordered the shamans. They made their way to the summit of the hill. The others went to Ali Mukhtab as Alanna knelt beside Jon, felling for his pulse with shaking fingers. His heartbeat was slow and strong. She seized his arm, preparing to tear a bandage from her robe and stopped. Two scars, one reddish, the other blue-tinted, ran from the Prince's elbow to wrist. The blue scar was warm to the touch, far warmer than Jon's body heat would have made it. She shivered. Ali Mukhtab had just such scar on his right arm.

She looked up at Umar Komm. "He's alright." Glancing at the other shamans, who were lifting Ali Mukhtab, she whispered, "The Voice?" She knew the truth even as she asked.

Jonathan stirred and sat up, rubbing the blue scar, "I am the Voice of the Tribes," he rasped. "Ali Mukhtab, who was the Voice, has passed on. I remain." He stood, leaning on Alanna's shoulder, and the watchers below cheered until their throats hurt. Men came forward and took Mukhtab's body as Alanna rubbed away the tears flooding down her cheeks.

"He isn't gone," Jonathan told her. "He's here, inside me. They're all here-all the Voices." He looked up at a nearby man. "It won't be so bad, Amman Kemail. I am not wise, but I can always learn."

The big headman smiled thinly. "In you moment of becoming we were each with you." His eyes flicked to Alanna. "All including the Woman Who Rides Like a Man. You will do Jonathan of Conte."

They gripped each other's arms. "If I succeed, I will owe it to the Bazhir and not myself," Jon replied.

Halef Seif approached, bowing deeply to the Prince who had become their Voice. "It is time for out people to rejoice in a seemly livered fashion," the Bloody Hawk headman remarked. "Ali Mukhtab is delivered from his pain, and the Voice of the Tribes continues. Let us burn his abandoned shell, and send him to the gods with love. Come down to the village. We will remember Ali Mukhtab, and we will drink to out hope for peace."

* * *

**Lo:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter as well. here is the next one.(I love Finding Nemo) just keep reviewing. lol.

**Alanna22039:** thanks for giving me encouragement i was really not sure if any one would like it . i promise that the next chapter will be up in a little while because i need to write it again because i didn't like how i wrote it the first time. so it will be up as soon as i'm done. most likely by sunday at the earliest.

Okay now that was the chapter. i really don't expect reviews because i didn't actually write it so the next chapter will be up as soon as i get it typed. i hope you had fun reading.


	4. Planning for the Wedding

Hey here is the next chapter i know 2 in one day wow! but i'm going away for the weekend and so i had to post it quick i hope you like it and i'm sorry that it is really short but the next one will be longer. cause it's the wedding. here it is

* * *

A week after Jon became the Voice; Alanna, Jon, and Myles left for Corus. Since they had fulfilled their duty to the tribe they decided that were needed no longer and planed to leave. 

The ride home was a very uneventful one. The only think that had happened was a band of raiders came and attacked the first night but were easily defeated. None of the three got hurt more than a scratch or two.

Once they arrived in Corus the King and Queen welcomed home their son and was overjoyed that he had found a betrothed. Both the king a queen were shocked to find that it was Alanna that Jon had picked but once they spent time with the couple they were glad for Jon and Alanna.

Alanna had moved into a room of a knight, that wasn't any where near Jon's. But this didn't stop her from being with Jon at all. It was either Jon spending the night in Alanna's room or Alanna spending the night in Jon's rooms.

The queen as Jon had said to the Bazhir had immediately started planning the wedding. She went all out with the flowers and the decorations. She even had Alanna involved by asking her how she wanted everything. The queen had Alanna working a lot. From looking and tasting wedding cakes to looking at dresses and all together helping out. Not that Alanna would have had it any other way she wanted to be in some what control of her own wedding.

The weeks leading up to the wedding had Alanna so busy that she barely had time for anything else. She had little to no time to talk to Jon except at night when she was with him from dusk to dawn. But even then most of that time she used to sleep and regenerate for the next day. Jon did help out with the wedding at times. One day he stayed with Alanna helping where he could and offering advise.

A week before the wedding esteemed guessed began to arrive, like Halef Seif, Umar Komm, and a few other Bazhir. Gary, Raoul, Douglass, Geoffrey, and Sacherell, who had all been sent to do boarder duty came back and were overjoyed at the news. The only friend who she knew who wasn't overjoyed was George, who she hadn't seen since he left the Bazhir the day after Jon and Alanna had announced their engagement.

The night before the wedding rolled around Alanna was in Jon's room getting in a quick bath before Jon came back from another fitting for the clothes that he would were to the wedding.

"Alanna are you in here?" Jon called from the bedroom.

Alanna laughed. "Of course I'm in here silly. What would you rather sleep by yourself tonight or are you content with me being here?"

Jon walked in to the bathroom. "Well I'll have to think about that." Jon smiled at her.

"Get out I'm not done yet," Alanna smiled. "We are not married yet my dear Prince."

"I've seen you like this before Lioness," Jon smiled.

Alanna got out of the tub and dried off. "I'll be waiting for you," she smiled and walked into the other room.

* * *

I'll let you imagine what they did that night but i won't tell you you can let your inagination run wild on that one but i will let you know that i imagined it to be R rated. if you catch my dirft. well that was the chapter now this one i expect reviews or i will be heart broken and might make you wait forever to post more. so press the Blue Button that says GO on it 


	5. The Wedding

It is wedding day. I know you have been dying to read this and I am sorry that it took me a hole of 4 days to update. i had it all writen out and it just haddn't posted it or typed it upfor that matter. so here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Alanna looked in the mirror, the woman staring back at her looked gorgeous. Her flaming red locks curled and pulled back. She had eye makeup on her eyes and lip makeup on her lips. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with little diamonds around the v-neck. She wore white slippers with small diamonds around the top that accented the dress perfectly. Alanna smiled at her reflection this would have to do. 

Just then there was a knock on her room door. "Yes come in it is open." Alanna said to the person outside.

The door opened to revile Thom, Alanna's twin brother. "Darling sister you look wonderful." Thom smiled. He wore a black tunic with matching britches and dark brown leather boots.

"Thank you Thom," Alanna blushed. There was another knock on the door. "Come in,"

Thom opened the door. There stood Raoul, Gary, Douglass, Geoffrey, Sacherell, and Myles. "Alanna you look…" Gary started to say.

"Please don't I know thanks for the complements," Alanna said. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Alanna looked at her old comrades seeing smiling and cheerful faces.

"Nothing is wrong Alanna dear, we just came to see you," Myles answered calmingly.

"What is all this commotion?" Eleni Cooper asked coming back into the room. "Out all of you the wedding is about to start and you all have to leave." She pushed the men out of the room. "There, Alanna dear are you ready?" Alanna nodded. Mistress Cooper was about to open the door when someone knocked on it. "Not more people, we don't..." she stopped as she opened the door to show George standing on the threshold.

"Hello mother may I have a word with Alanna please?" George asked calmly. His mother left the room. "Alanna you look more lovely than I could ever imagine my Lioness looking."

"Thank you George." Alanna smiled. George had left the Bloody Hawk tribe the day after Alanna and Jon had announce their engagement, so they hadn't the time to talk. "George I am sorry…"

George silenced her with a wave of his hand. "My sweet Lioness there is nothing to be sorry for. You choose Jon and that is all it is. I am just glad it wasn't some stuck up noble who would take you away to live in his fief and never let me see you again." George smiled. "And had you done that Missy Alanna then I would have to come save you from that stuck up noble and I don't like getting my hands that dirty," he joked. "Let me let you on a little secret Alanna," he whispered. "I love you and will always love you until this roughish heart of mine stops beating, I will love you," George kissed her lightly on her temple and then said. "I have to go I have a wedding to attended and I'm one of the very important people so I must go," he laughed and headed out the door.

"Are you ready Alanna?" Myles walked in the open doorway. He was smiling brightly.

"That I am Myles. That I am." Alanna took Myles's outstretched arm as they headed for the palace chapel.

* * *

When the doors to the chapel opened and the minstrels started to play Alanna and Myles walked down the isle between the two rows of seats. Alanna could see al of the Bloody Hawk tribe including Kara and Kourrem, she could see Gary the younger and Gareth the older, Raoul, Alex, Thom, the King and Queen, many other people that she knew and some she didn't, and then she saw George standing next to Jonathan. 

The Prince looked so handsome, his jet-black hair jelled back, his sapphire eyes pinned on her, and there was a large smile painted across his face reviling his perfectly white teeth. He wore a royal blue tunic with jet-black pants that matched his hair. Alanna smiled.

Jon came up to meet her and Myles before they were all the way to the alter where the Mithran Priest was waiting. Jon tool Alanna's hand from Myles who retreated to sit by Eleni Cooper.

The ceremony had started but Alanna wasn't paying much attention to it she just looked into Jon's sapphire eyes and said, "I do" when it was her turn.

She did however remember putting the golden band on Jon's large ring finger and remembered him puting a golden ring with a diamond in the center on hers. What she remembered the most was when the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Jon leaned down and kissed her so passionately that she swore even her enemies could feel the love.

When they broke apart the chapel erupted in applause. Alanna smiled at her lover and new husband the Prince and would be King one day of her land. Jon took Alanna in his arms and marched down the isle, and out to the hall. Alanna laughed this was really happening. Jon carried her all the way to the ballroom, where the reception was taking place.

Everyone was there when the newly weds arrived for Jon had taken the long way around. The ballroom thundered with applause as Jon walked in carrying Alanna. The minstrels were playing and everyone was having a great time.

Alanna danced with Jon for almost an hour before the King called for the feast to begin. Alanna sat at the high table with the King, Queen, and Jon. They all ate then the music started again. Gary the younger came up to Alanna first asking her to dance with him. Alanna looked over at Jon who nodded and Gary swept Alanna off to the dance floor.

Jon watched smiling. He had never seen Alanna having so much fun at a social event. "I think that you choose well my son," the king broke Jon out of his thoughts.

"Thank you father," Jon smiled. "Mother you look like you are waiting for father to ask you to dance. I really don't think that is going to happen but would you like to dance with me?" he smiled at his father who smiled and laughed back.

Queen Liane smiled at her son, "No thank you Jonathan, I am enjoying watching everyone else dance maybe later though."

"Yes mum," Jon smiled and went back to watching his bride dance with all of their friends.

Alanna was now dancing with Raoul. She looked up at him for a brief second smiling. Jon smiled back. Douglass had now come and interrupted their dance. Raoul bowed out and walked away.

Before long Alanna had also danced with Geoffrey, Sacherell, Myles and a few other men while Jon had sat in his chair watching. The dance had just finished. Gary had come back to Alanna asking for another dance Alanna looked up to Jon with pleading eyes. Jon laughed. "Father, Mother would you please excuse me I must save my bride from dancing to much." Both the king and queen laughed and nodded and Jon left to see Alanna.

When he came by her side Gary and Douglass were arguing about who would get the next dance. "When is it my turn?" the Prince asked.

Gary turned and was about to say something one usely would say to a Prince when he noticed it was Jonathan. "Oh Jon I didn't see you there, you can have the next dance cousin," Gary said bowing.

Jon laughed and took Alanna by the hand and headed to the middle of the dance floor, "Thank you so much Jon," Alanna sighed with relief.

Jon looked at her in a foe puzzled like way, "For what?" he asked. "I just wanted to dance with my princess. Is that a problem?"

Alanna smiled. "You can ask me to dance anytime and I will always say yes. You know they had already figured out who I was going to dance with for the rest of the night."

Jon laughed. "Well I'm glad to be of service. And besides if you hadn't said yes I might have to throw you out of the palace Sir Alanna of Conte, Trendbond, and Oleu the Lioness from the Bazhir tribe of Bloody Hawk." Jon smiled. The song ended and Alanna pulled Jon out of the crowd to go sit at the high table when George walked in front of her.

"Prince Jonathan and our new Princess Alanna I am glad I ran into you, congratulations." George grinned.

"Thank you George," Jon said pushing past him.

"Oh Alanna can I have this next dance? If you wouldn't mind Jonathan?" George asked.

Alanna looked at Jon, who nodded, and walked back to the high table alone. "Let us dance," Alanna said.

George had cleverly asked Alanna to dance as the minstrels started to play the longest slow song that they knew. This would give George more time to be with Alanna. "You know George I can still come and see you down in the city," Alanna said after a few moments of silence.

"I would love if you would do that." George said. "You will always be under the protection of the rouge when ever you venture out into the city." George smiled as the song ended. "Good bye Alanna," he bowed to her and disappeared in the mix of the crowd.

Alanna walked back top the high table alone to sit down by Jon. "Are you all right my sweet?" Jon asked as Alanna sat down heavily.

"Oh yes I am fine just a little tired that is all. You know from all that dancing," said Alanna.

"Would you like to go to bed? I will come with you if you'd like," Jon asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Alanna said.

"Mother, Father, would you please excuse Alanna and me for the night we have had a long day and would like to get some rest." Jon looked over at his parents.

"Yes. Good night my son and daughter-in-law," the king replied to them.

"Sleep tight," the queen added.

Jon and Alanna smiled and left the ballroom. Jon picked Alanna up as soon as they were outside in the hallway and headed to his rooms. Alanna protested, "Jonathan of Conte I am fully able to walk on my own." Jon just smiled and kept on walking.

When they came to the Prince's rooms Jon put Alanna down and opened the door. Alanna began to walk in but Jon stopped and picked her back up. "I have to carry you over the threshold, it is tradition." Alanna stopped protesting.

Jon walked into his bedroom from his outer rooms. He placed Alanna lightly on the bed. Alanna smiled at her princely husband. "Now you still wear that pregnancy charm, the one Mistress Cooper gave you yes?" Alanna nodded. "Well as apart of our agreement I think you should take it off." He grinned down at her.

"Oh really Jon is that what you think?" Alanna laughed at her husband. "I guess you want to see how much better this works without it on." Alanna smiled and walked out of the room to the bathroom. She came back in a few minutes later wearing a violet sleeping gown, "I am ready but you are not you are still in your wedding clothes." she said dropping the golden charm on the ground.

Jon walked into the bathroom and came back a minute later wearing a bathrobe. He picked Alanna up and lightly put her into his bed and then climbed in after her.

* * *

Okay so i hope you all liked that chapter because i enjoyed writing it. i will yet agian leave you to think of what they did that night on their wedding night but in my head it was again not anything less than R rated. 

**Prince Jonathan's Lover:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. truth be told i wrote this one to be chapter 4 but then decided to type the other one up.

**Alanna22039:** i am truely sorry for all the typos but i used spell check on my comp but then again the comp isn't that smart and i am a terrible speller. i hope this one has less and am sorry for the other's.

And to my newest reviewer **ilovekel:** I'm sorry that you don't like Alanna/Jon stories but i do and it's my story and didn't you ever want to know what would have happened if Alanna had said "YES?" well i hope you don't get too mad at the story and will understand if you don't read any more.

So now all you have to do is press the blue button that says GO on it and tell me what you think of the story this far. I hope it is all good but i will welcome corective criticisem and be prepared to argue your case cause i will tell you what i think about it. so Press the Blue button.


	6. Your Joking Right?

**Okay here is the next chapter to my Tamora Pierce fanfiction! i've had it writen out but just haven't been able to post it because of school starting and all that so your long awaited for next chapter is up.**

Alanna woke up looking around. _Where's Jon?_ She wondered to herself. It had been a month since the wedding and Alanna was still wondering if it all was a dream.

Just then Jon walked in looking extremely happy, "Morning my sweet Lioness," he smiled at her.

"Good morning my Prince," Alanna looked up at her husband. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Down at the stable yards. I was meeting the new pages." Jon answered calmly.

"The new pages are here all ready? Wow. Well I must check them out," Alanna said jumping out of the bed. Her head swam she felt like she was about to be sick.

Jon caught her before she hit the ground. "What is the matter Alanna?" Worry and concern spread across his face.

"Nothing Jon, nothing at all. I just got out of bed too quickly that is it," Alanna said trying to convince him just as much as she was trying to convince herself.

"That may be true but I would like you to see Duke Baird all the same. As for the pages I forbade you from going to see them," Jon said sternly.

"Why not?" Alanna pouted. "I can help them train and teach them what I know," Alanna said looking at Jon who was now standing.

"Because I said so that is why. There are a few… never mind I just don't want you going near the pages." Jon answered just as sternly.

"What is there something that you do not want me to see Jonathan of Conte?" Alanna said in a seductive way.

"I will not answer that. Now off to Duke Baird's or do I have to carry you?" Jon demanded he looked at her with a completely serious face.

"Well you know I could always skip down to the stable yard while I'm on my way to the palace healers." Alanna smiled up at her Prince.

"Sir Alanna of Conte, Olue, Trandbond, and the Bazhir tribe of Bloody Hawk as not only the royal heir to the throne but the Voice of the Tribes as well, I forbid you from going any where near the palace stables," Jon said almost yelling.

"Fine then. I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Humph," Alanna said on the verge of fake tears. _I will just find another way to meet the new pages without going any where near the stables._ Alanna thought. "Oh Jon what if I want to go for a ride on Moonlight?" Alanna asked.

"OFF to Duke Baird's immediately. I don't want my new Princess falling ill on me," Jon said grabbing Alanna's hand and pulling her out the door.

They headed to the palace healers in silence, Alanna trying fruitlessly to get out of Jon's grip so that she could walk by herself. "Jon stop it your hurting me," Alanna complained after a while.

"I'll let go of you if you promise to be good," Jon said as if her were talking to a three-year-old.

Alanna glared at him. "I'm not three years old Jonathan so stop treating me like I am," Alanna stomped her foot in a very childish way.

"Sure you're not Alanna my sweet Lioness," Jon said, again as if he was talking to a young child.

"Jonathan you are talking to your wife not a child. I demand more respect than that from you," Alanna said harshlyalmost yelling.

"And you say that I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jon laughed but Alanna looked at him as if she had just been stabbed in the back by the most important man in her life. (A/N that would be Jon) "Alanna I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It is too late for apologies Jon." Alanna thrust her nose in the air and began to walk toward the palace healers again. Jon followed his wife. "I can go by myself thank you," Alanna said hotly. "I am sure you have other Princely business to attend too." She waved her hand to shoo him off.

Jon stopped her. His face was covered in guilt. "Alanna I am truly sorry that I hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know about that I have to go to the palace healers or at least that is what I was ordered to do." Alanna turned and started walking again.

Jon stopped her for a second time. "I love you Alanna. Please tell me what Duke Baird says once you are finished." Jon kissed her slightly and turned to walk the other way.

Alanna stopped being mad. "I love you too Jon. I promise as soon as I can." She walked to him and gave him a kiss then turned toward the palace healers.

She got there in a mater of minutes. Duke Baird was sitting at a desk looking at something when she walked in. "Duke Baird can you help me?" Alanna asked.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Princess Alanna what do I owe this pleasure? I hope that you are not getting ill," he said frowning.

"On no nothing like that." She fingered the ember stone at her throat. "I just felt a little dizzy when I got up out of bed this morning and Jon told me to come and see you."

"Oh is that all. Well sit, sit let me check you out. Just got up a bit fast now didn't we?" he smiled as she sat down on the chair he had drawn up for her. Duke Baird placed his big hands on her fore head and looked as if he was in a trance. A few moments later he opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"What is it Duke is there something wrong?" Alanna asked worried. He looked to ecstatic for something to be wrong.

The Duke's green eyes glistened with pleasure. "My dear child nothing is wrong. I would say quite the opposite at that," he paused. "Alanna my dear you are pregnant."

Alanna looked at Duke Baird as if her were crazy. "You're joking right?" Alanna sputtered.

"That is not exactly the response I was thinking you would say. I would think a new mother would be quite happy." Duke Baird frowned.

"Oh no it is not that, I am overjoyed. I just have a funny way of showing it." Alanna smiled. "Pregnant are you sure I'm pregnant?" Baird nodded. "Oh my goodness. I must tell Jon." Alanna jumped up and was plagued with dizziness.

"Alanna let me tell you one thing about pregnancies you get dizzy and will feel sick to your stomach a lot," the healer said.

"Do you have any medicine for that?" Alanna asked.

Duke Baird shook his head. "No I'm sorry we don't you will just have to deal with it."

"Okay well I must tell Jon he will be so happy." Alanna left the healers and started walking back toward her and Jon's rooms.

After a few moments Alanna realized that most likely Jon would be doing some other Princely thing like she told him so rudely to do. A servant boy was walking by and Alanna grabbed him.

"Yes my lady what is it?" the boy asked kindly.

"Go find Prince Jonathan and tell him that his…" Alanna began.

"Alanna," Raoul of Golden Lake walked up. "Are you all right? Jon said that you weren't feeling well this morning." Raoul smiled.

"Never mind go about you business." Alanna said to the servant, to Raoul she said, "I need to tell Jon something, fast."

"Well he is with the pages at the practice courts," Raoul said. "Wait a minute Jon also told me that you weren't allowed to see the pages. Would this by chance be a trick to get to see them?" Raoul asked with a smile.

"Yes Raoul it would, especially since I had to ask you were Jon was instead of just going there myself." Alanna said sarcastically. "And besides he forbade me from going to the stable yards not to see the pages. At least that is what I got from our conversation." Alanna laughed and Raoul joined in.

They took off towards the practice courts. "So what's this so important news that Jon must hear right away?" Raoul asked.

"I want to tell Jon first. Well I mean I won't stop you from listening as well but Jon has to be there when or it I tell anyone," Alana said.

They arrived at the practice courts a few minutes later. Alanna and Raoul marched right in and up to Jon. He was watching the pages practicing with their bow staves when he noticed the two new comers. He looked at Alanna and Raoul then frowned. "I thought I told you to stay away from the pages. And I thought I told you to keep her away." Jon said to both his wife and his good friend.

Alanna smiled, "Technically Jon you told me I had to stay away from the palace stables." Alanna looked up to her husband.

Jon signed, "So what is your excuse?" he looked over at the other knight.

Raoul smiled, "Well her logic was very hard to get around. And you know how she can be. She's your wife." Alanna started gigling.

Jon signed and tugged at his cropped beard. "So what is it that you want?"

"Well one reason I am here is because you told me to come and get you and tell you what Duke Baird said." Alanna smiled at her reasoning.

"So you saw him? What did he say? Is it something bad?" Jon's face changed from annoyance to worry in an instant.

"No Jon it is nothing bad. It's really good actually." Alanna replied looking at him and smiling the whole time.

"What can be so good it you have to go to the healers?" on of the pages shouted out.

Jon glared at them. But Alanna just smiled. "Well page it is good if you had found out what I found our," Alanna paused and turned back to her husband. In barely a whisper so that only Jon and Raoul could hear it, "Jon I found out that you are going to be a father," Alanna said.

Jon's face immediately brightened. "Is Duke Baird sure? I mean are you sure it is mine?" Jon whispered so only the two nearest to him could hear.

"Jon I'm appalled that you would think that I would make love to anyone else." Alanna whispered fiercely. "Of course it is yours Jon. I am pregnant and you are the father." Alanna said a little louder but not enough so everyone could hear.

Jon then just noticed that he was still in the practice yards with all the pages. He smiled at them and the trainer. "Well if you would excuse me I must go with my wife for a little while. I will be back later." He walked out the door holding Alanna's hand with Raoul close at their heals.

"Well I have other business to attend to," Raoul said as he began to walk away.

"Raoul of Goldenlake, you do not tell any one," Alanna stared at him. "I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He smiled and walked down the opposite hallway.

Alanna and Jon continued to the Royal rooms where most likely at least Jon's mother would be. When they arrived there Jon knocked on the outer door. The Queen's maid servant opened the door and ushered the couple in. the Queen was sitting on a couch reading. "Oh Jonathan, Alanna what is it?" she said when she looked up.

"Well mother we want to tell you something but would also like father to be present." Jonathan said formally.

"Right. Lucinda." One of the Queen's maids walked in. "Go and get the King now tell him his son and daughter-in-law would like to see him in his quarters." The maid scurried off.

A few minutes later the king came in looking worried. "What is the mater? Lucinda said it was an urgent," he boomed.

"I am not quite sure. Jonathan and Alanna came in here saying they needed to tell us both something," Queen Lianne told her husband.

"Well what is it Jonathan?" the king turned to Jon and Alanna.

"Mother, Father what Alanna and I would like to tell you is that Alanna is pregnant with child."

The Queen smiled and walked over to Alanna hugging her. "Oh that is wonderful Alanna. When did you find out? Today?" Alanna nodded. "That is great well we will have to start planning for the little one now." The Queen looked over at her husband.

The king was beaming. "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Da…Father we just found out today that she is pregnant. Duke Baird said nothing about the sex of the baby or anything else just that she was pregnant," Jon said.

The King walked over to Alanna, gave her a kiss on her temple and a hug, "Congratulations." To Jon he said. "Would you like to announce it at dinner tonight? Or do we want to keep it quiet for a little while?"

"Well Raoul knows all ready, which means most likely so do many more people. I believe we should formally announce it tonight," Alanna put in.

"Tonight it is then," the King said. "Excuse me I have business to attend to and need to get to it." He bowed out of the room.

**Okay so that was the next chapter. angain i am sorry for any mistakes i have been trying fruitlessly to get them all weeded out.**

Prince Jonathan's Lover:** thanks for reviewing. i love getting positive reviews from people. exp the ones that have reviewed before.**

Alanna22039: **i will send you the next chapter after i write it. sorry i didn't send this one i just wanted to type it and post it since it had been so long since last post.**

**And to my newest revier **Sir Alanna of Pirate Swoop: **I'm glad you like to story so far keep reviewing so i can see if you still like it.**

**So now you know what to do you have to press the blue button that says Go on it and type in a review. be nice and tell me what you think about it. and any suggestions cause i am kinda running out of idea's for what i am going to do after the baby comes along. so PRESS the blue button that says GO**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it has taken me soooo long to get a new chapter out!!! Ive been so buisy with school starting and all that fun stuff that I haven't been able to write much other school assignments. So I promise soon you will get a real up-date but this isn't one. I'll erase this one once the next chapter is up

Thanks for reading!!!

Quin the Almighty fikoso


End file.
